


Turning Point

by Squele



Category: Monsters Inc (2001), Monsters University (2013)
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Developing Friendships, Enemies to Friends, Friendship, Insults, M/M, Male Friendship, ex relationship, mentioned relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-08-29 06:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16738933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squele/pseuds/Squele
Summary: How about Randall, or the devious purple monster, taking a slightly different path in his career? Will he like the revolution of laughing children behind the mysterious doors? Or will he still try to implement his idea with the unique scream extractor? Many questions, which will be answered slowly in my fan fiction, with the main focus on the chameleonlike monster Randall Boggs.





	1. Sweet Beginning

Sunshine, a few clouds adorning the sky and still, there were only worried Monsters around. Why though?

There was still the problem with the scream energy not being enough.

Monsters were asked to avoid using their cars, and instead ask one of the quick monsters for help if they needed to get to work fast.

Randall Boggs was one of the few Scarers who didn't see a problem in all of this. The chameleonlike monster lived close to the factory anyways, in a small one-room apartment. Being on time was not an issue for him, of course. So no need to mention it.

What one could mention though, was the fact that he could only ever be spotted alone, or at best, with his assistant, Fungus.

Right now it was lunchbreak at monsters inc. 12 o'clock, like every day. Randall usually worked on his scream extractor at this time, together with said assistant.

Hearing the sound, signaling their break, every monster made their way to the canteen. Everyone, except for Randall and Fungus.

 

„Hey Randall! Don't you wanna...take a break for once? For the canteen? Or take walk? I bet it would do you some good! I-I don't mean it in a bad way...I-..eh...”

Randall stopped to turn around with an annoyed expression. „Who do you think you are, talking like that?!”, he asked, tilting his head towards him in a provoking manner, talking in a hushed voice because there were a few monsters left on the scare floor.

„You...are aware of the energy crisis, right?”, he asked with a sickly sweet voice.

„Yes..of course but...but there is a second break. Why don't you sociali-...”. Fungus answered but was interrupted quickly once more.

„You know what? Get lost! I don't need some egghead on two legs, keeping me away from work!”, the purple monster raised his voice, but not enough to pull attention towards them.

Compared to other monsters, he could keep his temper in check. Mostly. „Wait please! RANDALL!”, the red bespectacled monster called and had to almost run to keep up with the lizard monster, crawling away quickly on all of his legs.

 

Randall ignored him this time while making his way to the secret door, leading to the basement, to work on his scream extractor. His assistant still followed him every step of the way. „Could you please listen for a moment? Please!”, the little monster begged. Almost at the door, Randall pressed him against the wall.

„Don't you get that I have things to do?!”, he almost yelled.

„Yes, yes...of course, Randall but...don't you want to relax? Just a few minutes?”, the glasseswearing monster asked, a hint of fear evident in his voice.

„Unlike you, I don't need that.” his voice calm again. Calm but threatening. He let go of him to continue on his way. Fungus just sighed and made his way to the canteen.

 

 

Ten minutes later, muffin in hand, he made his way back to the basement. The purple monster was already working hard on the machine, lifting his eyes though as his clumsy assistant walked down the hallway. With an annoyed look on his face, he pressed on of his hands against his head, not quite believing that he had actually brought his food to the basement.

„You know there are rules, right?!”, voice getting louder, he let Fungus know how bad his mood was at this point. „I brought it for you! As a snack, you know?”, Fungus retorted with a grin.

You could see, how much he wanted to cheer up the scaly monster. With a sigh, Randall took the muffin and placed it somewhere far away from the scream extractor, so it wouldn't be in his way.

„Don't you wanna eat it now?”, Fungus asked with a smile.

„Obviously not.” Randall retorted with a fake friendly tone of voice. That he wasn't tearing him apart at this point, was truly a miracle.

„It's fresh from the dumpster.”, the bespectacled one added with a smile while the other monster was fumbling with something on the machine

.„Don't you have anything to do?!”, Randall hissed, his gaze landing on Fungus.

 

„Oooh yes, right! Now that you mention it... I have to submit some files. I'll be back after break! See you later!”, not even a second later, the little monster was gone.

Randall stayed in the basement though, repairing some small things. It was going smoothly, since he was finally working in peace so he could detect the issue rather quickly.

 

Now his gaze wandered over to the muffin, sitting idle on the shelf. The purple monster took the muffin and walked quietly through the hallways, checking the wires. Everything was in order. The scream extractor should work without any complications.

Randall took a bite out of the muffin. Not bad. Not too sweet and most importantly, not bland. Exactly how he liked it. Suddenly Randall heard footsteps behind himself. He pressed his body close to the floor, to not let the muffin look too obvious and went invisible almost out of reflex.

 

„Randall, I already saw you!”, the little, red monster giggled.

With an annoyed sigh, Randalls body returned to its purple color and he got back up on his four legs while looking at Fungus.

„Didn't you say you would be back after the break?”

„Yes, but...then I got more muffins! They are really good!” Fungus looked down to Randalls hand, which was holding the muffin.

„You seem to like them too!”, he exclaimed with a bright smile. Randall didn't like it at all to be called out like that. His eyelids twitched, like they always did when something bothered him extremely.

„Shut up Fungus! We need a child to test the machine, okay? Next break, I want you to wait at my station. You will help me with the child and the canisters.”, he ordered while walking back to the machine and eating the small rest of his muffin.

„Of course.”, Fungus replied and followed Randall back up to the scare floor, the break being almost over.


	2. Chapter 2

,, Hey! Is everyone alright? ", asked the voice of one of the greatest scarer as he passed by, on the way to his counter. However, he wasn't talking to Randall, because it only happened rarely, that the blue cuddly monster would even consider speaking to the other monster  
Sullivan and Randall couldn't be called best friends. It was more of a rivalry, from the purple monsters side. Sully always did his own thing and didn't bother about him.  
Randall was already at his counter, in time as always.  
"Once the canister is full, you will bring me the next door, okay?!" , he demanded from his assistant.

,,Alright! Will do that. ", Fungus took his position," Let's hope you beat his record today!. ", he added smiling.

,,I will. "he replied, with squinted eyelids.  
It didn't took a long time until the doors were delivered from the top for the scarers to start immediately.

One screaming child after another, Randall left the kid's rooms again and again, just to look up at the record signboard afterwards. No major difference was visible. He was still behind Sullivan with a difference of 200 points.

,,That doesn't look good..", Fungus mumbled with a worried face.

"Fungus .." , the purple scarer hummed with an annoyed undertone.

,,Oh yeah! The next door. Excuse me! ", he brought the next door immediately.

Nothing changed on the board. Randall remained the number two and he wasn't even surprised at this point.  
The ability to adapt to the environment didn't give him a huge bonus when it comes to the scaring part in the kid's bedrooms. It was still a special power to have, as no one of the other monsters was able to hide, using their surroundings.  
Now Celia announced the break at 14 o' clock. Randall was about to go to the basement but Fungus stopped right in front of him.

,,Heyy don't you want to come to the canteen with me? They have muffins again!". The red monster was very enthusiastic about convincing Randall.

But the purple scarer wasn't very fond of this idea. He rolled his eyes.

,,When will you realise, that I can't just waste my time in the canteen?", he asked with a slightly angry undertone.

,,We wanted to test the machine now.. remember? And for that, we will need a... ?'', Randal added quietly.

,,Kid?'' , the assistant replied.

,,Exactly! … Listen, I don’t know what you will do now, but I am gonna get a kid now."

,,Alright, Randall. I'll help you once I have more of these tasty muffins. ", Fungus grinned before he walked forward to leave the scaring floor.

Randall turned around without leaving a comment to this. He just hoped that he would actually come down to the basement after his socially active muffin adventure in the canteen.  
The slim monster walked to his counter on all fours, waiting for all the other monsters to leave the scarefloor, while he pretended to fill some papers in.  
After all of them left, he brought another door to his counter and prepared himself, in combination with a box, to enter the childs room.

The child wasn't in bed yet, so he had the perfect opportunity to hide in the closet. It was a bit tricky to get inside it with the box but somehow it worked out, without making a lot of sounds. Suddenly he heard a noise from the floor.

,,Good night, dad!"

The little girl went to bed. Randall looked through the small slot between the doors of the closet to see, if the child slept already or not. She started snoring after a few minutes. A good sign.

Randall slowly opened the door and made his way to the bed, with his slim body crawling on the floor.

In addition to that, he grabbed the box to put it over the kid, to then take her into the world of Monstropolis.

The good thing was, that he had a kid now to experiment with the scream extractor. Bad thing was, ... the kid didn’t stop crying.

Randall went to the side, to where his counter was and let the kid outside the box.

,,Shhhh!!! If you don't stop, I will feed you to the monsters here!", he tried to do it in the threatening kind of way, but he only made it worse.

  
The purple monster then remembered from his time in university, that kids always liked surprises or things like sweets and presents. At least that's what they have told them in Human Study classes.

  
,,So.. If you remain silent, for a few minutes, I will give you.. a gift. It’s a surprise, okay?", he squinted, waiting for the kid to answer.

  
The little one nodded happily.

  
,,Good. Now get inside the box, if you don't want to get caught by the mean monsters .", Randall tried to trick the child into thinking that he was one of the nice monsters. He tried to get the child into the box by putting it on the ground, so she could hop into it.  
With an excited face, the young one almost jumped into the box.  
Now he had to remain quiet. A quick look on the left and right side, outside of the scarefloor. No monster was in sight. It didn't took him long to bring the kid down to the basement. Arriving down there, he saw how his assistant had fun eating muffins from the cafeteria.

  
,,You need to help me. Now!“  
,,Alright, Randy! Wait a sec, let me finish my muffin.“, Fungus answered as he still had small chunks of the chocolate muffin in his mouth.  
,,In this decade, Fungus!“,

  
The purple scarer put the child on the chair in front of the screaming extractor and glanced over to his assistant.  
,,I will make sure that the electricity for the machine is turned on.. You can start the machine in a minute.“,  
Randall left his assistant and the child, trusting him enough that he would be able to start the machine.

  
After he flicked up the switches, he went back to Fungus and widened his eyes.  
He couldn’t believe his sight. His assistant apparently stumbled over some cables,as he lied down there on the floor. The kid started laughing, and around 15 canisters filled up with energy.  
,,Fungus, I have an idea..’’, he grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the late update, but I had a lot of exams, tests and presentations going on and some other stress. I hope you enjoy this chapter

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this chapter :)


End file.
